Interception
This is an Encounter card in Hand of Fate 2. Event You follow a trail of hearsay to an inn in the town of Alderose. The barkeep introduces himself as Hervey, and says "Father Galfri mentioned that you were a keen thief, so I have a lucrative proposition for you. A new reeve is to be elected. I've intercepted the letter and made an adjustment to include myself, the great, Hervey of Alderose." "All I'd like you to do is get this list into the messenger's hands without him noticing." He hands you a sealed scroll. When the messenger arrives, he rests his satchel on the stool beside him. 1) Bump into him. : 2) Drop all your gold. (Lose X Gold. X is the lesser of 50 or the player's Gold.) The available Success will be dependent on gold dropped with Huge Success available at 50 gold. :The player loses X Gold. :You approach the messenger and drop the contents of your coin pouch on the floor. :He gets off his stool and begins to help you gather your coins. :Precision Gambit (1 small stationary Huge Success, 2 small moving Success) :Huge Success ::While he is distracted, you use sleight of hand to slide the scroll into his satchel. Then you reach deeper to retrieve a piece of his equipment. ::The player draws an Equipment Card. ::"You ought to be more careful," says the messenger, handing you the remainder of your coins. ::The player gains X Gold. ::The messenger finishes his drink and continues on his way. ::Hervey gives you a nod and says, "Here's your payment, as promised. I'm going to make a great reeve. I think I'll build a statue first..." ::The player gains 4 Fame. ::The player draws 2 Gold Gain Cards. ::The player gains this card's Shard. :Success ::While he is distracted, you use sleight of hand to slide the scroll into his satchel while thanking him profusely. ::"You ought to be more careful," says the messenger, handing you the remainder of your coins. ::The player gains X Gold. ::The messenger finishes his drink and continues on his way. ::Hervey gives you a nod and says, "Here's your payment, as promised. I'm going to make a great reeve. I think I'll build a statue first..." ::The player gains 4 Fame. ::The player draws 2 Gold Gain Cards. :Failure ::(insert text here) 3) Use Malaclypse to distract him. :Malaclypse lifts a foot onto the other bar stool, and begins to serenade the messenger with great vigor and passion. Success: :Huge Success: ::While the messenger claps along to Malaclypse's ditty, you use sleight of hand to slide the scroll into his satchel.You take the opportunity to lift a piece of his equipment as well. ::The player draws an Equipment Card. ::Completely oblivious, the messenger finishes his drink and continues on his way. ::Hervey gives you a nod and says, "Here's your payment, as promised. I'm going to make a great reeve. I think I'll build a statue first..." ::The player gains 4 Fame. ::The player draws 2 Gold Gain Cards. :Failure: :: Unlocked By Complete Death (Silver token). Options and rewards (to be deleted later) # 1. Bump Into Him #* Precision Success #** ??? #2. Lose all your gold (50g) #* Precision Huge Success #** Return your money & gain equipment. #* Precision Success #** ??? Category:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Precision Gambits Category:Shards Category:Encounter Shards